Amores Secretos
by anabet
Summary: Para mi ella es el sol que ilumina mis días, pero yo no soy su cielo. Este amor prohibido deberá quedarse enterrado en el fondo de mi corazón, porque es asqueroso, porque no es correcto, porque no puede ser...porque es un pecado.
1. Prólogo

**Hola!**

A pesar de que tengo otro pendiente por ahí, decidí escribir esta historia. Esta idea que surgió de repente no dejaba de darle vueltas a mi cabeza y supe que si no la escribía no me dejaría en paz, así que este es el resultado de mi capricho.

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es totalmente mía.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

 _Prólogo_

.

.

 **La persona que amo.**

 **.**

 _"¿Podrá este amor florecer o deberá desaparecer?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Desde hace mucho tiempo, he estado enamorado de una persona.

Cuando la veo siento mi corazón detenerse y una sensación cálida recorrer mis venas hasta llegar a mi corazón, siento unos deseos inmensos de protegerla, de cualquier daño, para mi es como una delicada pieza de vidrio que al menor movimiento podría caer y romperse en mil pedazos hasta desaparecer.

Solo ver su sonrisa me hace feliz.

 _La persona que me gusta, parece una muñeca de porcelana, con su piel suave y blanca._

 _La persona que me gusta tiene un largo y sedoso cabello color negro azulado._

 _La persona que me gusta no es muy alta._

 _La persona que me gusta tiene uno de los cuerpos mas bonitos, como si hubiera sido esculpida._

 _La persona que me gusta tiene los ojos como la luna._

 _La persona que me gusta tiene la voz mas dulce de todas._

 _La persona que me gusta es tan amable y tierna._

 _La persona que me gusta se esfuerza incluso en la cosa mas pequeña, siempre busca ser mejor cada día._

 _La persona que me gusta es tan tímida que se colorea de rojo al sentirse observada._

 _La persona que me gusta no es la mas hermosa de todo el mundo, pero es la mas hermosa para mi._

 _Ella ilumina mi vida._

 _Pero..._

 _La persona que me gusta esta enamorada de alguien mas._

 _La persona que me gusta, no puede saber que la quiero._

 _Este amor que siento es incorrecto._

 _Es un pecado._

 _La persona que me gusta es_ Hinata Hyuga.

Mi prima.

.


	2. Nueva Vida

**¡Hola!**

Aquí traigo el primer capitulo de esta loca idea.

Sin mas, ¡Disfruten!

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Capitulo I

.

 **Nueva vida**

.

.

Estoy consciente que para llegar al punto importante y actual, primero debo contar como llegamos a el. Así que empezare por el inicio.

El día que la conocí, fue un 27 de diciembre. Era su fiesta de cumpleaños numero tres. Yo tenia cuatro años.

Fui con mi padre, después de todo solo éramos el y yo. Mi madre murió minutos después de mi nacimiento, los únicos recuerdos que tengo de ella son fotografías.

Mi tío, Hiashi Hyuga, vive en Tokio, en ese entonces yo vivía con mi padre en Osaka, una ciudad ubicada a las orillas de la desembocadura del rio Yodo, lo que la convierte en uno de los puertos y centros industriales mas importantes de Japón. Me encantaba caminar en la playa y salir a pescar con mi padre los domingos. Siempre esperaba con ansias el domingo, era el único día en que podía tener a mi padre solo para mi.

La primera vez que la vi, me pareció una niña muy bonita. Vestía un tradicional kimono color amarillo con estampados color rojo y un discreto pasador de girasol adornaba su corto cabello azulado. Un permanente sonrojo en sus mejillas. En ningún momento me miro a los ojos, siempre estuvo con la mirada baja, escondida detrás de su madre o su padre, su timidez haciendo presencia.

Recuerdo ese día por dos razones:

 **La primera** , porque fue el día en que la conocí, en ese momento no sabia lo que era el amor, ni me imaginaba que terminaría enamorado de ella como lo estoy ahora. Solo tenia cuatro años, para mi era una simple curiosidad.

 **La segunda** , es por una razón menos _"alegre_ ", después de la fiesta mi padre tuvo que volver al trabajo, mi tío lo mando, era un asunto importante que no se podía posponer, pero mi tío no podía ir por el cumpleaños de Hinata, así que mando a mi padre en su lugar, mi padre no pudo negarse, yo me quede en casa de mi tío, mi padre dijo que volvería pronto... _pero nunca volvió._

Lo asesinaron en el camino creyendo que era Hiashi-sama, le dispararon en la carretera, provocando que su auto se volcara fuera de la autopista. Murió.

Cuando me entere de eso, sentí mi mundo romperse, me había quedado completamente solo.

En ese momento odie a mi prima por haber cumplido años, odie a mi tío por haber mandado a mi padre, y odie a mi padre por haber aceptado. Los odie a todos y cada uno de ellos. Si nunca hubiéramos tenido que ir a esa fiesta, yo nunca hubiera perdido a mi padre.

Años mas tarde supe la razón. Los perdone a todos. Sin embargo, me había pasado gran parte de mi niñez odiando a mi familia.

En ese entonces a mis cuatro años entendí que la vida siempre te da amargas sorpresas.

Al ser Hiashi-sama el único familiar que tenia, termine viviendo con ellos. Aun recuerdo las palabras de Hiashi-sama.

 _-¿Lo entiendes verdad, Neji?_

 _-Si Hiashi-sa...quiero decir...si, padre._

Así fue como me converti en Neji Hyuga.

Primogénito de Hizashi Hyuga y hermano mayor de Hinata Hyuga.

El primero de Enero comencé mi nueva vida. Tiempo después esa fecha me recordaría el inicio de mi martirio y agonía por un secreto que solo yo y Hiashi-sama podíamos saber.

.

* * *

.

Yo!

 **Akime Maxwell,** gracias por tu comentario. :3 3

Así empieza esta historia. Me gustaría leer sus opiniones, ¿Creen que deba seguir? :´v

Sin mas, nos vemos!

 **¿Comentarios?**


	3. Te cuidare

**Hola!**

Traigo la continuación.

Sin mas, ¡disfruten!

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

.

Capitulo II.

.

 **Te cuidare**

.

El sol se filtro por su ventana haciéndolo despertar. Abrió sus ojos enfocándolos y miro su alrededor.

Una vez mas se decepciono al ver que ese no era su cuarto en Osaka y una vez mas recordó que ya no habia mas un cuarto en Osaka. Ya no habia nada de esa vida.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Una vez dentro miro su rostro de cinco años en el espejo.

Llevaba viviendo en esa casa ocho meses.

Ahora tenia una madre, una hermana y otra futura hermana menor, ya no solo un padre.

No pudo sonreír por eso. El no quería una hermana ni una madre que no era su madre, el quería a su padre de vuelta.

 _Odiaba a esa casa, odiaba a su familia y odiaba a su tío._

Se cepillo los dientes y bajo a desayunar, su madre y hermana se encontraban desayunando su padre no estaba. Mejor.

-Buenos días...Okaa-sama.- Saludo a la mujer, con una gran barriga de embarazada, sentada y tomo su lugar en la mesa.

-Buenos días Neji-chan.- Sonrió la mujer de largo cabello negro- Saluda a tu hermano, Hinata-chan-Se dirigió a la niña sentada a su lado.

-Bu-buenos días Neji-niisan.- Tartamudeo la pequeña. Neji hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Ah, buenos días.- Contesto sin interés.

El desayuno fue silencioso.

Una vez terminado agradeció y se levanto de la mesa, regresando a su cuarto para vestirse y asistir a la escuela.

.

.

-Bienvenido, Neji-niisan.- Lo recibió Hinata con un abrazo. Neji compuso una cara de sorpresa, para después poner una mueca de molestia.

-¡Que lindos se ven!- Exclamo enternecida su madre.- Iré por la cámara.- Y salió con paso rápido hacia su recamara. Neji aprovecho su ausencia para empujar a Hinata lejos de el. La pequeña cayo al suelo de sentón.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.- Hablo fríamente lanzándole una mirada de desprecio. La pequeña se quedo paraliza por el temor, y pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus blanquecinos ojos, Neji la ignoro y se fue de ahí hacia su cuarto. Hinata se levanto del suelo, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

Minutos después llego su madre, se extraño de encontrar a Hinata cabizbaja y ningún rastro del castaño.

-¿Y tu hermano?- Pregunto. Hinata rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas y levanto la cabeza.

-Neji-niisan, fue al b-baño. -Anuncio simulando una sonrisa.

La madre la miro sin creérselo del todo pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a regar los girasoles?-Comento dándole una gran sonrisa a la pequeña.

-¡Si!

.

.

Hinata lloraba incontrolablemente en los brazos de su niñera. Estaban en el funeral de su madre, habia muerto al dar a luz a su hermana pequeña, Hanabi.

Neji solo miraba como la caja descendía por el agujero para después ser cubierto por tierra. El padre de Hinata se encontraba parado a su lado con su rostro inmutable. Como si no le afectara aquello.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia toda la familia Hyuga se fue de ahí.

Hinata lloraba mientras veía los girasoles del jardín. Neji paso a su lado camino a la cocina.

-Extraño a okaa-san.-Sollozo la pequeña.

-No me interesa lo que sientas.- Le contesto duramente Neji.- Así que mejor haznos un favor a todos y deja de llorar como una tonta.

Hinata reprimió aun mas las ganas de llorar, su hermano siempre la trataba mal y ahora ya no tenia a su madre, el único miembro de su familia que parecía amarla. Neji solo la miro y la dejo sola.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Siete años._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Acababa de salir de la escuela y estaba esperando a que los pasaran a recoger. Chasqueo la lengua al ver que su tonta "hermanita" no aparecía. Decidió buscarla antes de que llegaran por ellos.

Cinco minutos después la encontró en el parque de juegos de la primaria. Unos niños la tenían rodeada y la estaban insultando. Neji se quedo mirando como ella aguantaba las ganas de llorar, de improviso uno de ellos la tiro en la caja de arena. El castaño cubrió sus labios, reprimiendo una carcajada cuando Hinata levanto su rostro empañado en lagrimas y arena.

Eso era muy divertido, sin embargo decidió salir de ahí antes de que llegaran por ellos. Dejaría a Hinata divirtiéndose. Después de todo, ¿Quién era el para arruinarle el juego a unos niños de seis años?. Volvió a sonreír.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Trece años._**

.

Neji iba caminando por los pasillos de la gran mansión devuelta a su recamara.

Acaba de tener una conversación con su tío, donde se entero de una verdad que nunca se espero. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre ello y pensar en que debería hacer ahora.

Cuando iba pasando por la sala donde se encontraba el recinto familiar, lugar donde guardaban la cenizas de los muertos de la familia, pensó en ir a ver a su padre. Sin embargo, una voz dentro que conocía bien hizo que se detuviera en la puerta y escuchara.

-He venido a cambiarle las flores.- Hablo Hinata hacia la caja de cenizas con una foto del hermano gemelo de su padre.- Como le prometí, hoy le traigo girasoles, son del jardín, por fin florecieron. -Sonrió.

-Aunque no lo haya conocido, oji-sama. Le tengo un gran respeto y cariño. Okaa-sama, me dijo una vez, la primera vez que vi su fotografía hace siete años, que usted ayudo mucho a mi padre. Mama dijo que era un héroe y yo le creo. Quisiera ser como usted en el futuro.

 _El joven detrás de la puerta se sorprendió de escucharla hablar con su padre._

-¿Sabe? ¿Recuerda a mi hermano? Neji-niisan, últimamente se ha comportado mas distante conmigo, nunca fuimos grandes amigos, y no lo entiendo si somos hermanos, a veces creo que me desprecia...- Sus ojos se empañaron. Neji apretó los puños.- Pero entiendo que el esta pasando por momentos difíciles ahora, he visto como oto-sama le exige demasiado.

-Sabe, yo admiro mucho a mi hermano, siempre se esfuerza para cumplir las expectativas de la familia, es todo un genio. En la escuela siempre comentan de el. Me gustaría ser tan genial como el, Neji-niisan es uno de mis ejemplos a seguir.-Sonrió levemente.

 _El castaño abrió los ojos como platos por su confesión._

-Padre cree que soy un fracaso, no destaco en nada, y mi personalidad tímida siempre lo saca de sus casillas.- Una lagrima rodo por su pálida mejilla.- Me ha dejado de lado y se enfoca mas en Hanabi y Neji, ambos son perfectos en lo que hacen, son el orgullo de padre. Hay incluso personas que me preguntan si de verdad soy su hermana. -Sonrió lastimeramente.-Desearía poder ser tan buena como ellos...- Se lamento.

 _Neji se sintió completamente culpable, podía sentir todo el dolor que las palabras de Hinata transmitían._

-Perdona por contarte cosas tristes, siempre termino haciéndolo.- Se disculpo, limpiándose las lagrimas. Sonrió mejorando su animo.-Tengo algo que contarte... hoy Naruto-kun paso a mi lado en el receso. ¿Lo recuerdas? El niño rubio que me salvo de los brabucones cuando tenia seis años-Se sonrojo.- Siempre esta peleando con Sasuke-san, y Sakura-san siempre los separa.- Compuso una mueca triste.- A Naruto-kun le gusta Sakura-san, cuando la ve sus ojos brillan, se ve muy feliz cuando eso pasa, a veces mientras lo miro me imagino que esa expresión es para mi...

La pelinegra rio sin gracia.

-Oji-san, debes pensar que soy patética por hablar contigo en vez que con una persona, pero es difícil para mi, no tengo amigos... padre y Neji-niisan me desprecian.-Comenzó a llorar de nuevo- Hanabi es demasiado pequeña y solo piensa en jugar, no me hace caso... A veces creo que sobro en esta casa, solo soy feliz cuando voy a la escuela y veo a Naruto-kun, desearía poder ser tan fuerte como el, nunca rendirme a pesar de todo, el es como un sol , verlo siempre me ilumina, su sonrisa hace la diferencia en mis días grises, desearía tener un amigo...-Se abrazo a si misma.

-¿Como hago para que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mi? ¿Por qué neji-niisan me odia?- Lloro aun mas.

 _Neji detrás de la puerta, se sujeto el corazón y se deslizo hasta terminar sentado en el piso de madera, apoyándose en la pared. Una silenciosa lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla._

-No creí que te estuviera lastimando de esta forma, perdoname Hinata.- Apretó los puños.- Perdoname padre. Perdón, perdón, perdón...

- _Esa es la verdad Neji._

 _-¿Mi padre?... ¿Eso fue lo que hizo?_

 _-Si, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo pero esa es la verdad, me dijo que te diera esta carta cuando fueras lo suficientemente maduro para comprenderlo. Lo siento Neji, perdoname por no poder salvar a tu padre.-El hombre se disculpo._

 _-Esta bien, yo entiendo.- El castaño tomo en sus manos la carta.- Gracias Hiashi-sama, gracias por decirme esto. Le juro que honrare el sacrificio de mi padre, me convertiré en el hijo que usted espera.- Hizo una reverencia_

 _-Gracias, Neji. Te pareces mucho a tu padre._

 _-Gracias otou-sama.- Neji sollozó, aun con la cabeza gacha y compuso una sonrisa._

Habia estado equivocado todo ese tiempo.

- _Hare que estés orgulloso de mi, padre... Perdoname Hinata a partir de ahora seré el hermano que te mereces.._.- Neji lloro silenciosamente, pero con una nueva resolución en su cabeza ahora ya sabia lo que debía hacer.

.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente de su decisión Hinata fue secuestrada.

Neji se sintió extremadamente culpable ya que se tardo mas de la cuenta en su salón, y no pudo alcanzarla. Era la primera vez que caminarían juntos a casa.

Parecía como si el cielo lo estuviera castigando por haber sido tan cruel.

Dos días después de su secuestro recuperaron a Hinata, sin embargo estaba en shock por el trauma y estuvo en coma por dos días.

El día en que despertó, Neji fuel el primero que la vio, el fue el único que quiso quedarse con ella, aparte de su niñera. Su padre parecía tener asuntos mas importantes que su hija.

Al verla despertarse, se sintió completamente dichoso y no pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente, la joven no reacciono, seguía aturdida.

-Perdoname, perdoname...-Se lamento.- Perdoname por todo lo que te hice Hinata.

Ella una vez salida de su trance, correspondió su abrazo.

-No hay nada que deba perdonarte, Neji-niisan.- Musito, con la voz suave que la caracterizaba.

El castaño la abrazo aun mas fuerte. Hinata era tan amable.

-A partir de ahora te cuidare y protegeré por siempre...hermanita.

 _Hare que seas feliz Hinata, siempre buscare tu felicidad. Te devolveré las sonrisas que te quite y te daré aquellas que te negué. Te lo juro, yo te hare feliz._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 ** _Yo!_**

 _Las edades que aparecen son de Neji, la narración y la historia mayormente esta escrita desde la perspectiva de el. Ya que son sus sentimientos y el cuenta la historia, por ahora :v._

 _Agradecimientos:_

 _ **Akime Maxwell:** Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. Aquí tienes la continuación. Sobre lo de las parejas es...indeterminado, aun no se ya que será enfocado en Neji, y dependerá del desarrollo de la historia y de los personajes, especialmente en Hinata. Advierto que habrá situaciones Nejihina y de otras parejas, pero la pareja final aun no la decido. Probablemente sea Naruhina, como también Nejihina o ninguno xD. Disculpa por eso, espero que eso no te haga retirarte de la historia :(, de cualquier forma entenderé tu decisión. Saludos!_

 _ **SH:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Lo se, esta pareja no es muy aceptada xD. Aun no se si es Nejihina, es mas Neji que nada :v. En fin. Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero verte de nuevo por aquí :D. Saludos!_

Sin mas, nos vemos en el próximo!

 ** _Reviews?_**


End file.
